


Don't Piss Off Daddy

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is bored at work, leading him to misbehave.  Matt seeks to right this behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Piss Off Daddy

James walked up to Matt’s desk early in the work day while he was editing and sat on his lap. “Matt, I’m bored,” he said, “entertain me.” James leaned his head back against Matt’s shoulder, exposing his neck where a fading hickey was. Matt knew what game he was playing.

“Entertain yourself, I’m busy,” was all he said. James huffed and got up, stalking away. He returned a few minutes later with a fake cockroach they had used in a sketch. Matt shifted his gaze from his computer to look at his boyfriend who promptly threw the fake bug at him. Matt didn’t even blink, returning to his editing with a sigh. 

Everyone at the office had noticed James’ mood. It was pretty rare that James was this hyperactive when the cameras were off.

“How much you want to bet James comes back from a bathroom lunch with Peake limping,” Bruce had whispered to Lawrence who just laughed.

“I’d only take that bet if I wanted to loose money.”

It had been hours and James was still trying to get his boyfriends attention by acting up. Matt was getting visibly angrier and angrier with each attempt, jaw clenching and hand tightening on his mouse. James’ last stunt was turning off Matt’s computer, and if Matt hadn’t have seen him coming and saved, he would have lost the last hours worth of work.

“Thats it! Lunch, now.” Matt reached into the drawer in his desk where he kept some not so work appropriate things, pulling out what he wanted, putting it in the pocket of his hoodie and grabbing James. He practically drug him out of the office and into the bathroom.

“What the fuck Willems? You like pissing me off?” James shock his head. His back was against the wall and even though Matt was half a foot shorter than him, he was scary when angry. “Well, you’ve been doing a hell of a good job at it today.”

Matt grabbed the collar of James’ shirt and pulled him down into a rough kiss, bitting at his lip and listening to the moan it pulled from his lover. “This is what you want isn’t it, you wanted to make Daddy mad so he’d punish you.”

“Just wanted you to fuck me, thats all Daddy,” James spoke for the first time.

“Well, I’m not sure if you deserve my cock yet, Baby. You’re going to have to earn that.” James started to sink to his knees, “What are you doing? Stand up, pants and underwear down, bend over the sink.” James did as he was told, confused. “Oh look at that, so good for your Daddy.”

James was already hard, his dick pressing up against the cold porcelain of the sink, as it had been before when they had had quickies in the office. James heard the pop of a cap and moaned. When Matt’s finger slipped into him he almost jumped from the lack of warning.

Matt fingered him fast and rough, quickly adding a second finger. “You like this, you like it when your Daddy has his fingers inside you? Christ, look at you Baby, you could probably cum like this, with nothing but my fingers inside you, if I asked you to.”

“Yes, Daddy, fuck, love it when you fuck me with your fingers, love it when you’re inside me. Daddy, please, wanna feel your cock inside me.” Matt laughed low before pulling his fingers out of James.

“Now we don’t want that just yet, Baby. You’ve been being an ass all day, and I don’t think I want you to cum yet.” As Matt spoke he used his clean hand to grab out a cock ring and slip it down James’ cock, securing it at the base. 

James whined at the sensation, “But Daddy!”

“Shush, no buts. You made your choice,” Matt said, then whispered into his ear, “you can always safe word out,” before going back into character, re-inserting two fingers and adding a third. “This is what happens when you’re bad Baby. You get punished.” Matt found the bundle of nerves inside James that made him see stars.

“Fuck, please, Daddy, I promise I’ll be good, please, just let me cum!” James wasn’t beyond begging, and Matt knew it.

Matt again pulled his fingers out of James, reaching into his hoodie pocket and grabbed out a plug. It was smaller than Matt’s own cock, about 5 inches long (4 which would be inside James), and jet black. Matt ripped open a second package of lube, slicking up the silicone before inserting it into James.

“Pull up your pants,” Matt instructed James, walking around him to the second sink and washing his hands. James was shaking, but did as he was told.

“How long?”

“Until I take it out.” And with that, Matt walked out of the bathroom and sat down at his desk, turning on his computer.

James followed, shaking slightly. Every step he took he could feel the plug rubbing up on just the right places inside him. He was so glad he had wore pants that were looser than normal, erection obvious and slightly painful. He sat down at his desk and go to work.

Half an hour later, when James finally felt like he was calming down, Matt pressed the button on the remote in his pocket. James shot straight up, letting out a choked noise as vibrations flowed through his body. Joel looked at him with a confused expression while Bruce and Adam turned and looked straight at Matt who hadn’t looked up from his editing.

After a few seconds, Matt turned the vibrations off, glancing up as James visibly slumped into his chair. Matt made a point to do this every 30-45 minutes, making sure James got no work done for the rest of the day. At 5pm Matt’s computer was turned off, he was out of his chair grabbing James, ready to leave.

“Wow, Matt’s leaving on time,” Spoole joked, but the rest of them just looked at the glassy look on James’ face and knew what was happening.

“Its a sex thing Spoole,” Bruce said with an uncomfortable laugh, as the door was shutting behind Matt and James.

Matt drove home, probably faster than was necessary. He turned the vibrator on as soon as James shut the door and buckled his seat belt.

Matt parked, “I want you naked by the time I’m in the bedroom, understood Baby?” James nodded. “I asked you a question James.”

“Yes Dada, naked for you Dada, I’ll be good,” James was babbling already. Matt was smirking at the wet spot of pre-cum he could see forming through James’ pants and underwear. They walked into their apartment together, Matt going to the kitchen and James walking as fast as he could on his shaking legs to their bedroom. Matt grabbed a bottle of water and James’ favorite snack, knowing he was going to need it.

Matt had been hard since lunch, watching James squirm was making it difficult to want to continue to punish him. But he knew it was going to be amazing to fuck James when he was so far gone already. He walked into the bedroom, and he almost wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him. 

James was completely naked, laying back against the pillows, cock straining up towards his stomach, hands fisted in the sheets like he was doing everything he could to refrain from touching himself. His cock was an angry red and steadily leaking pre-cum.

Matt turned off the vibrations as he walked over to the bed, stripping off his own clothes and throwing them in a pile next to where James had folded his clothes. “Christ look at you Baby, so good for me, you even folded your clothes the way Daddy likes.” James nodded, “I was going to keep up your punishment, spank you for being so naughty today at work, but I think you’ve done enough to get a reward, don’t you Baby?”

“Please, Dada, wanna, want you, wanna feel you in me, please,” Matt grabbed the lube out of the drawer and leaned over to kiss James. Matt threw the lube down beside him as he rubbed his hands over his lover, wanting to feel every part of him. Matt started to kiss down James’ jaw and neck to where the remnants of a hickey were, biting and sucking a fresh mark there before reaching down to gently pull the plug out of his lover.

James gasped at the empty sensation that followed being full for that long. “Please Dada, please, need something…”

“I know, I know Baby. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good, just give him a minute,” Matt said as he opened the lube and slicked his cock.

James could feel tears in his eyes at the promise of getting to feel Matt’s cock inside him, and when Matt finally pushed in, slow and gentle he lost it, tears falling and rolling down his cheeks.

“Baby, James, are you okay? Is it bad? Do I need to stop?” Matt was asking, getting ready to stop. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt James.

“Don’t stop, please, Dada, please, so good, please, move,” and Matt did, leaning over James and letting him wrap his arms around his back. He could feel nails scraping into his back and knew there were going to be marks there later. James was moaning loudly, and when Matt got a hand between them to remove the cock ring James came, painting their chests with warm, hot, spurts.

Matt thrusted in one, two, three more times before pulling out and jerking himself off onto James’ chest, and cumming with a punched out, “James.”

Matt rested for a couple of seconds before getting up and grabbing a wet washcloth and a roll of paper towels from the bathroom. He whipped the cum off of James and then himself, disposing of the paper towels and throwing the washcloth into their dirty laundry. He propped James up onto the pillows, handing him the water and unwrapping the fruit bar.

“You did so good, James. I love you so much. You are amazing for me, you are perfect, James. I love you.”

“I love you too, Matty,” James said, taking a drink of water and letting himself be fed a broken off piece of the snack bar. “That was intense.”

“Good intense, or a never again intense?”

“Great intense. Lets do it again intense. Lets not do it for a while though, I’m going to be limping for a week.”

Matt and James both laughed, good hard laughs. “I really do love you, James.”

“I know Matt. I promise I know.”


End file.
